In lifes hands
by Green Men ate my cookie
Summary: Different lives, Different choices, Different destiny's. What is life like for everybody in amity? R&R Sadly in an Indefinite Hiatus.


I don't own the rights to Danny Phantom. Enjoy!:

A young man of twenty years walks through his bedroom door. Exhausted from his day, he drops to the sweet comfort of his sheets. Ever since that day, he had become a different person. Ever since that day, he had become a different creature. Not one or the other, but both. Since that day he has dealt with both sides. Accepted by no one, but those close to him.

Despite the obstacles he faced he kept one thing to heart. The one thing that every man or woman should take to heart as well.

This is how the day, before that day began:

"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of a great man and greater father.

Philip T. Fenton's life long dream was to travel the world in search of artifacts, and to study many cultures.

He was a Professor in archeology and a teacher for twenty years before he set out on his journey.

Though he is traveling another world he is forever in the hearts of his friends and family.

Goodbye Dad. Say hi to Mom for me."

Danny was amazed. He had never known his father to be able to give a speech. Let alone speak at a funeral. Though it was his own grandfather's funeral he still was surprised that his father never once said any thing about fudge or ghosts.

Danny was at a funeral for a man he had never met, though never meeting hadn't stopped him from knowing the man. Danny would receive letters of his grandfather's travels. He would tell stories of the natives he was currently visiting, and tell Danny what the stars looked like where he was standing.

As he sat with his family in a reading room, barely listening to a man who is reading from the last will and testament. He couldn't help but wonder.

"Why was the box given to me?"

It was just a normal wooden box with a smooth shiny surface. Yet it still carried the feel of age. His parents got some money while his sister got three different sets of encyclopedias.

"Did Grandpa ever talk him about this box?"

The box had an old fashion keyhole that only the right key would open.

"Is this what the key is for?"

Danny wasn't really paying much attention. He couldn't open the box yet, mostly out of respect, but he couldn't help but stare at the mysterious gift. He had decided to wait until they arrived home to investigate its mystery's.

His mother was also curious about the box. She wanted to know what was in it as much as Danny did. She turned her attention back to her husband who, since the news of his fathers passing, had been very quiet.

Maddie knew her father-in-law very little; until now he had traveled the world in search of mysteries. He would send letters every chance he got, and visited them only twice since their marriage. His last letter carried news of his arrival home and Jack had been very excited. He wanted to show how his family had grown. After all, his last visit was when Jazz was only two, and Danny hadn't been born until a month after he left.

A day before the trip, they received a call from the hospital stating his father had died of natural causes in his sleep. He had finally come home to rest, but was quickly sent to explore another world.

The gift seemed almost as confusing to Danny as when he had received a Key with a strange message in the mail a month before. "Your life will change, what you do with the change is your responsibility. This is your key to use." There was no return address.

The key was sitting in his room next to his model replica of NASA's Apollo 11. His parents didn't know about it. He felt that key was for this small wooden chest. They seem to connect like pieces to a grand puzzle.

After the funeral and reading, four figures entered their home and went their separate ways. Only one item was brought it to the house with them, the box.

Later on the next morning Maddie passed by her son's room. He was sitting on his bed staring at the box.

Honey do you need help opening grandpas box?"

"No thanks I think I can do it my self."

"Alright honey, but you know were I am if you do."

Thanks Mom I appreciate that… Hey where's dad I wanted to talk to him.

He's been quiet since the funeral. I believe he's down in the lab.

As Danny walked down the stairs to the basement lab, he saw his father leaning over a small box

"Hey dad."

Oh hey son, don't mind me just looking at some old photos.

on the top of a pile of photo's, one had hand an image of his own father as a small boy in grandpa's arms while holding a small doll that looked like a ghost—the bed sheet kind.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I'm curious. What was grandpa like before I was born?"

"He was a great man. Always talked about wanting to visit other places outside of the states. He and your grandmother Danielle always went traveling in their RV during the summer. I went with them many times but stayed with my aunt most of the summers so I could study. I had to take a lot of summer classes to catch up to other kids my age.

"On their last trip together before she died, they had won a trip to Jamaica. It was going to be their first out-of-the states vacation. He never did go though. Mom got sick. She was bedridden for a month before her heart gave out.

"Look over there; do you know what those are?"

Danny looked over to a far wall. On a shelf sat two urns side-by-side.

"Your grandparents always taught me to chase my interests, to jump in feet first. In this photo is a toy I had as a toddler, and this is the actual toy."

Jack held up an old tattered yet still recognizable memory.

"Mom made this for me after I had sad my first word, which was 'BOO.' She was the one who got me interested in the spiritual and supernatural things of the world.

"So that my father can truly say he's been all around the world I'm going to Jamaica with your mother to leave a piece of them there. I'd take you and your sister, but we'll only be there for a couple of hours. No sense in taking a vacation right now.

"Thanks dad. I'm proud to have had such cool Grandparents."

"Thanks Danny…Hey, is that fudge I smell?"

Not a second passed as Jack rushed up the stairs.

Danny just smiled as he watched his dad run up the stairs.

"That's my dad! And I wouldn't want him any other way."

Later in the day after Jack had enjoyed a few fresh brownies that Maddie had made, and still was enjoying the one stuck in his mouth. The two of them were tinkering around a large metal doorway.

"Jack, do really think this will work?"

"Hmm, of course, anything made by a Fenton works."

After twisting a few wires Jack walked out of the inside of the doorway and plugged it in.

FZZT

"Ah darn, I was sure it would work this time."

"That's okay; we have to get going if we want to do the ceremony at sunset."

"Right, to the Fenton jet!"

As they gathered up the urns carrying his parents remains three children met them at the stairs.

"Hey guys, just in time. Danny, could you clean-up down there while were gone?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Thank you. We'll be back in a few hours."

Jack and Maddie immediately went to roof where the Jet was stored and headed off towards Jamaica.

Meanwhile Danny and his two best friends Tucker and Sam where dusting up and clearing away most of the garbage left over from his fathers constant snacking.

"How can your father eat all these processed sugar products? It's disgusting."

"I know its crazy the only thing he likes as much as fudge is Gummi Worms, and Twinkies, and …"

"We know Danny, he likes everything. Tell me, man, doesn't he have a garbage can down here?"

"Yeah, it's over there."

Danny pointed towards an upside down metal bucket currently holding up a table with three legs.

"Your parents sure have a lot of stuff down here, and their always wearing those suits."

"I know I have one over there."

Danny pointed over to rack that had a long line of his fathers hazmats.

"He made one just for me recently, said it will protect me from anything. He calls them Hazmat Juniors."

Sam smiled. "Hey, try it on."

"What?"

"Try it on!"

"Okay."

Danny walked over to the rack and pulled out a white suit, and pulled it on over his clothes. When he turned around his friends started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Sam walked over and pulled a label that had the image of his fathers face.

"Cool idea, but it looks better without his face on your chest."

"Yeah I'd have to agree man. Hey what's with that doorway over there, anyway?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with my dad's fascination with ghosts."

"Ha ha. That's funny Danny. Why don't you see if there are any ghosts in there now? I dare you"

"Fine, I'll call that bet."

Danny turned around and took his first steps into the doorway. It was dark behind it so he didn't see what he tripped over until it was too late. As he tripped his hand brush against an on/off switch.

Suddenly he was blinded by a bright flash green light. A searing pain shot through his body. It took all his strength to escape

Danny stumbled out of the portal, gasping for breath. He barely heard his friends calling his name, too busy remembering how to breathe. Sam reached him first, and tried to catch him as he stumbled. But his knees hit the floor, and he blinked, caught by surprise.

The jar brought him back to himself, and he looked up, wondering what had happened. He saw Sam staring at both her hands and him in horror, and he realized what had happened. She _had_ tried to help him. Her hands had simply passed right through him.

Deep in his mind, he knew that his life was going to be forever different. He only wondered if he would survive the change.

_(break)_

His life did change. He became something that many feared and many others hated. Though his life was full of trials, though the box itself wasn't important, he always remembered what his grandfather's message said

**Protect those you love.**

_"Thanks Grandpa."_

* * *


End file.
